20 Not Love
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: This is not my story. And this is not a love story. How did this get into my one-shots?


I DON'T OWN THIS STORY! THIS WAS DELETED OFF FAN FICTION A LONG TIME AGO BY MY FRIEND! HE SAID I COULD REPOS IT ON MY ACCOUNT!

AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN THIS!

;;;;;;;;

Boog glanced out the window and scowled as lightning once again flashed against the night sky, blinding with eyes with a brilliant white for a split second. This time, the rain poured down shortly after the flash, harshly pattering against the glass sun-roof of Lenny and Boog's apartment.

The blue-eyed teen squinted at his game boy in concentration, muttering under his breath as he defeated another level of his favorite game, Chimp Chomp. The thunder rumbled so loudly, it appeared to vibrate the earth.

The repetitive noises…Ugh, they were so depressing, something you don't see every day in as such a bright colorful town such as Galaxy Hills. Thunder, rain pattering, thunder, rain pattering, thunder, rain pattering, and a voice... Wait, what? A voice? Boog jerked his head up at the resonance of a child's voice, and looked intently at the front door just in time to hear someone pounding against it. "Who is it?" Lenny called out from the lint closet.

To which Boog replied, "How should I know?" He glanced at his Game boy once more.

"Boog, you haven't invited anyone over here, have you?" Lenny voice rang out, sounding slightly annoyed. Boog groaned and shuffled over to the wooden door as the knocking grew louder. Lenny yelled out, "Because I'm NOT cleaning up after you and your stupid friends anymore! I've had it rough last time you had a dumb party, but never again will-!" The loud knocking on the door drowned out Lenny's voice as it continued.

"Ugh, alright, alright! Keep your shirts on, I'm coming!" Boog yelled, seeing how he couldn't concentrate on his game with all of that NOISE! He tightly gripped the doorknob, twisted it, and yanked the door open. He looked downwards and his eyes transitioned from livid and exasperated to slightly enlarged in amusement. Those kids… those dweebs, known as Fanboy and Chum Chum stood at the door, sopping wet, teeth chattering, and shivering from the cold. The boys looked back up at the slightly older male with frightened eyes, as if he were going to bop them just for being there.

Chum Chum was huddled at Fanboy feet, the older boy's cape wrapped around the other one, shielding him from the cold. Fanboy wrapped his arms around his torso as the rain continued to pelt the two children. "U-Um h-h-hi B-Boog," Fanboy whispered his teeth chattering. "W-Where's Lenny?"

Boog let out a smirk. "It's just me tonight," He lied. "So, how can I help you, Dweebs? You come fo' a boppin'?" He placed a hand on the door frame, as if he was blocking the entrance, and he made a fist in the boys' direction.

Fanboy wasted no time as to answering Boog's question and he timidly replied, "N-No. W-W-We c-c-can't make it back h-home, Boog. It's t-t-too far. And there's a-a lot o-of lightning…" A bolt of white energy struck a nearby building, as if proving the boy's point. The boy's legs were trembling from the cold as the frigid water dripped down them.

Boog cocked his head to the side and smirked sadistically, "Oh, that's too bad."

Chum Chum wrapped his arms around Fanboy's legs for protection, and Fanboy bit his lip in nervousness, "Can w-we come in, p-please?"

Boog was a bit taken aback at the boy's straightforward question, and actually considered it. His eyes moved downwards passed Fanboy's waist and noticed that because of the rain, the fabric of Fanboy's costume was a bit transparent. He blushed at the revealing sight. Fanboy raised an eyebrow, and slowly followed Boog's gaze down to where the older male was looking at. Fanboy's face went red in embarrassment and he moved his hands to cover himself.

"Sure."

The boys looked at him in complete shock. Why had Boog complied so quickly?

"R-Really?"

Boog nodded and motioned for the two to come inside. The complied gratefully and scampered inside. As Fanboy passed Boog, he threw a cautious glance at the older male, who smirked innocently. Boog's agreeable kindness seemed so out of character; something that Fanboy was suspicious of. And why was Boog looking…? Well, it certainly was noticeable. Fanboy blushed in discomfiture. He would have to keep a wary eye out for Boog.

The moment Fanboy stepped inside he felt a warm blast of heat consume him. He shuddered and breathed a sigh of relief as Boog shut the door behind him. With a smile on his face, the super-fan leaned down and wrapped his arms around his young sidekick. "See? I told you we'd make it out of the rain!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Chum Chum clapped his hands excitedly, completely unaware of what had just transpired between Boog and Fanboy. "You were right! This'll be so much fun, like a sleepover!"

As Boog watched the two boys talk, he glanced at Fanboy with some curious fascination. As the boy had leaned down, his violet cape had been swept to the side, giving Boog a nice view of what Fanboy had to offer. Boog smirked, and feeling like a tease, he lightly smacked Fanboy's rump with his palm, causing the slightly younger male to gasp softly and stand up straight. He glared at Boog with a disapproving expression and shook his head quickly.

'No bopping,' Fanboy mouthed, pointing to Chum Chum.

"Hey!" Lenny's suspicious voice protruded from the linen closet. "Who's with you, Boog? I heard voices!"

"We have ourselves some stowaways, Len! And you aren't going to believe who it is!" came the blue-eyed teen's response.

Lenny went silent for a moment and Fanboy glared at Boog in annoyance. "I-I thought you said you were alone! You lied!" the boy accused.

Folding his muscular arms, Boog smirked once more, "You sound disappointed, Dweeb." Fanboy's usually pale complexion darkened to a rosy color at that comment, and he held Chum Chum tighter to his chest. "Ha-ha-ha," He laughed sarcastically, "Very funny Boog."

"How 'bout you two go in the bathroom and get some towels to dry yourselves off with?" Boog pressed.

"I can't believe you let them in here." Lenny grumbled. He lay out his blanket on the rugged floor of his closet, while Boog watched from the entry way.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just leave them out there to drown?" Boog muttered with fake sarcasm.

"_Yes." _Lenny snapped. "You know perfectly well how I feel about those weirdoes. They're just…annoying."

Boog chuckled, "Why do you think I let them in?"

Lenny paused for a moment and pushed his large glasses further up his nose. He sighed quietly and gave the other a pitying gaze. "We both know why you invited them in, Boog."

The younger teen's smirk dropped from his face and he gave a little growl, his face flushed at the comment.

"Boog," Lenny began gently, "You can't go on like this. I know that you have feelings for that kid, but you…you just can't go through with it. It's illegal."

Boog shook his head. "I'm seventeen," he said. "You're right about that being strange, but-"

"No buts," Lenny interrupted. "You'd be caught and thrown in jail if you try anything with Fanboy!"

Boog sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Yeesh Len, don't get all motherly on me!"

Lenny gave the teen a suspicious glance and kept silent.

Well guys!" Boog yelled over his shoulder, "It looks like we don't have enough room for all of us to sleep on the couch. It's only big enough for two. So one of you is gonna have to sleep with Lenny!"

Fanboy and Chum Chum looked up from one of Boog's comics. "Wait, what?" Chum Chum squeaked. They looked at each other.

Lenny jumped up and yanked on Boog's shirt collar, "Oh don't you DARE!" Lenny growled through gritted teeth. "I swear if you let them sleep in here with me, your precious Chimp Chomp will never see the light of day again!"

"It's okay Lenny!" Fanboy called from the kitchen. "I don't mind sleeping with you!"

"Wait a minute," came Chum Chum's annoyed voice. "I don't wanna sleep with Boog!"

Fanboy gave Lenny a scared glance, playing with his fingers sheepishly. Then it clicked. Lenny understood.

Lenny slapped his forehead with his palm while his left still clung to Boog's shirt. "But I DO mind!" He yelled. "Ugh, this is just so stupid!" And then in a quieter voice, he added, "Boog, I don't want you sleeping with Fanboy. That would be way too dangerous! What if-?"

"Hey I have an idea!" Chum Chum called from the kitchen. He and Fanboy walked out, fully dry and warm, and Chum Chum smiled. "How about we ALL sleep in the closet?"

Boog and Lenny stared at shorter grinning boy, then at the older one, whose face was flushed, and then at each other. "Oh, no way in heck, am I ever going to sleep with any of you," Boog muttered.

"Hey, this was kinda your idea, Boog," Lenny pointed out.

"I don't-"

"Oh please," Lenny interrupted, flipping his hand at Boog. "If you're man enough to be a bopper, then you're man enough to sleep in a closet with three other people. Just suck it up."

Boog glared at the other teenager. "What happened to 'I don't wanna do this, Boog?"

Lenny smirked and let go of Boog's collar. "Not if you're going through the same torture I am."

"Good point."

A few minutes later, all four males were snuggled up against each other under a wool blanket. "This is actually pretty comfortable," Boog chuckled, his front pressed against Fanboy's backside. Chum Chum had his face buried in Lenny's Frosty Mart Uniform shirt, one of his hands gripping the hem. Both children were fast asleep, peacefully breathing.

"How do think I feel?" Lenny whispered with an annoyed glare on his face. "I sleep in here every day!"

"It's good to know that you suffer so much," Boog chuckled sadistically under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Both teenagers silenced themselves as Fanboy flipped himself over in his sleep. Gripping Boog's uniform, Fanboy buried his face in the teen's neck, letting out a small, sleepy moan. Boog was too shocked to speak as Fanboy nuzzled him gently.

Lenny smirked and watched the two and Boog slung an arm around Fanboy's waist and pulled him closer. "Well, well, well…" Lenny laughed quietly, "You look like you're enjoying that."

Boog gave Lenny a quick, heated death glare. "I am not," he stated. Wait, why was he embarrassed?

"You better be careful," Lenny warned. "He's only a minor! So don't even think about touching him-!"

Boog snarled, "OH shut up! Go to sleep ya nerd!" Lenny simply rolled his eyes, and pulled more of the wool blanket over his head, falling asleep seconds afterwards.

Boog glanced down at Fanboy, whose face was snuggled up against the crook of his neck. Boog sighed quietly, and moved a hand to the side of Fanboy's pale complexion, caressing it gently, careful as to not wake the sleeping child. His skin felt so smooth…soft… Wait, why was Boog thinking about this? This wasn't normal… Boog slowly, teasingly dropped his hand from Fanboy's face to his slim, elegant neck. The teen sucked his breath in sharply. He hadn't touched anyone this way before, and certainly not Fanboy. The only times Boog's hands had come into contact with Fanboy was when Boog was beating him up. Moving his hand a bit lower, he traced his fingers over the younger male's collar bone and chest, complimentary of the fragile structure.

Fanboy made a small noise and turned himself over again, his backside facing Boog. The teen smirked and pulled Fanboy close, so that his groin was pressing against Fanboy's rump. Boog sighed softly; placing a hand on Fanboy's offering and squeezing it gently, admiring the firmness. Fanboy shifted his body at the touch and sleepily moaned. Boog ran a hand up the younger male's leg, starting at the fragile ankle, sliding across Fanboy's strong, tight support. He paused, stroking it for a bit, and the moved his hand up a bit higher to Fanboy's slightly plump thigh. The teen smirked, patting it several times and massaging it smoothly before moving higher.

Boog sighed softly and leaned down over Fanboy's peaceful face; the symbol of childlike innocence. He studied the boy's soft, even breathing, the rise and fall of his petite chest with every breath he took… His breath smelt of Berry Pink. Boog moved his large, muscular hands to the sides of Fanboy's skull, tugging gently and playfully at the violet mask that covered the upper half of the boy's face, before removing it without hesitation, and even in the darkness, he could see how pretty Fanboy really was. The pale, creamy complexion seemed to fit Fanboy perfectly, his hair a bright golden brown… his eyes the color of emeralds… Wait what?!

Boog jerked his head away from the awakened boy and gasped. Fanboy gasped as well and sat up quickly. "B-Boog?" He whispered nervously. The boy was still half asleep; he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What are you doing? Why… Why were you so close?" Boog didn't answer, still trying to mewl over the fact that he had been caught acting up.

"W-What were you…?"

Boog took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Why were you so close?" Fanboy's expression showed nothing but fear and anxiety.

The older teen sighed and placed a large hand over Fanboy's significantly smaller gloved one, and held both hands to his chest. Fanboy gaped at him in surprise. "I…" Boog started. He shut his eyes for a moment, and then opened them with determination, staring at the boy's confused face. "I… I like being close to ya, Fanboy. I liked seeing, _feeling_ the real you… You're beautiful, ya have an amazing personality, and… and I-I love you."

Fanboy's emerald eyes couldn't have gotten any larger. He stared at Boog in disbelief, his jaw agape, his face flushed red. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then shut it in a firm line. "Boog…" He muttered, "I… I…" He closed his mouth and shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"No?"

"No… I don't."

Boog cocked his head to the side. "Why don't ya?"

Fanboy snapped, and glared daggers at the older teen, "Why not? WHY NOT? Are you serious?" Fanboy yelled in a hushed whispered. "I'll tell you why not! You hate me. You bop me all the time, and you also hurt all of my friends! You call me names, you push me around…"

Boog held his hand up and Fanboy paused abruptly, worried that he was going to bop him for his outburst. "Fanboy," Boog said softly, "All of those things I did to you, those were to just get yo' attention. Can't you see that?"

Fanboy rubbed his forehead tiredly. "NO. I don't see how you would actually think that making fun of me would make me like you."

Boog folded his arms. "It's an easy question. I love you. Do you love me?"

Fanboy opened his mouth immediately, prepared to firmly say NO. But then, he stopped. Fanboy actually stopped and considered the question. Did he love Boog? He… Fanboy glanced at the wool blanket and played with his hands. He… He didn't know. He certainly acted hateful towards Boog in public, yet, didn't Boog do the same?

"I…" Fanboy began, and gulped with nervousness. "I-I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to distract himself from the situation at hand.

"So you might love me?" Boog pressed, knowing he was making the other male feel even more uncomfortable, but he had to know.

"I-I…" Fanboy started, and then took a deep breath. Then he noticed something off. "HEY! Where's my mask!?"

Boog smirked and held the article of clothing up. "What? Ya mean this old thing?" He teased. Fanboy's jaw dropped and Boog laughed, loving Fanboy's shocked expression. Fanboy quickly reached for his mask, but Boog pulled it away a second before Fanboy's fingers came into contact with it.

Fanboy got to his knees, still groping for the mask. As Fanboy struggled, Boog tossed it over his shoulder, causing Fanboy to lunge for it, landing against Boog's chest, knocking the both of them backwards. Fanboy gasped, seeing how close his face was to Boog's; a mere two inches apart. Boog smirked, noticing what position they were in. Without thinking, his muscular hands traveled up Fanboy's tight legs, and worked themselves higher and higher until they were tightly gripping the super-fan's firm offering. The slightly younger male once again gasped at the feeling of Boog's hands, and he tensed up. "You know…" Boog chuckled, "Although you're stubborn, you do have a really nice-looking body." Pressing his gloved hands against Boog's face, Fanboy shoved him off, landing back on the wool blanket.

"Give me back my mask!" He whispered angrily, shaking from the shock of what had just transpired. Boog shook his head clear, still feeling the warmth of Fanboy on his hands.

"No way, Dweeb," Boog laughed quietly, as to not wake Lenny and Chum Chum. "Your little expressions are just too cute!"

Fanboy blushed heavily at the compliment and covered his face with his hands. "N-No." The younger male whispered, close to tears. He hated this. He hated being teased, or being kept away from something that belonged to him. And being teased by Boog definitely didn't help. And he hated being touched in places he didn't understand; or being touched at ALL for that matter. The super-fan looked away, failing to meet Boog's eyes. "I-I need it. M-My face is…"

"You're face," Boog interrupted, gently taking hold of Fanboy's hands and pulling them away from his face, "is beautiful."

The younger male titled his head back up to look at the blonde with sorrowful eyes. He still looked doubtful. "N-No. I'm not. Y-You're just saying that to make me feel b-better." The tears finally overflowed Fanboy's eyes and leaked down his face in tiny streams. "W-Why would you love me, Boog? I-I'm a boy. A-And you're a boy! A-And you're older! I-I-I…" The young male held in his sobs, tensing up and taking deep breathes. "I'm so confused… Why do you keep touching my legs? And earlier you slapped my…my…" Fanboy trailed off and sobbed harder, bringing his knees up to his face. "I don't understand!" He whimpered.

Boog sighed softly as he felt his heart clench just at the sight of seeing the younger male cry. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, placing hand on the other male's shoulder. "I love you, and I was just teasing you."

Fanboy shook his head, tears spilling out from between his fingers. "N-No. You d-don't love me, Boog. Y-You just love m-my body…"

"Hey, don't say that," Boog argued, once again gripping Fanboy's hands and pulling them away from his tear-stained face. He placed a muscular hand under Fanboy's chin and gently tilted the other male's head upwards to face him.

Fanboy sniffed and gulped softly, noticing once more how close their faces were. He could feel the warmth radiating from Boog's body and he could feel the older male's minty breath on his face… "Fanboy, I am in love with your _personality_. Your body is my second priority."

A few more tears found their way down Fanboy's face as he stared up at Boog's icy blue eyes. Boog moved a little closer to Fanboy until their faces were pressed together. A heated blush spread over the super-fan's face, and a dreaded feeling consumed him. Boog paused for a few moments, and then without warning, firmly pressed his lips to Fanboy's. The younger male let out a slight gasp into the kiss, and he desperately tried pushing Boog away with his gloved hands. "Mmmph? MMMPPH!"

Fanboy began to panic as he felt Boog's tongue slip into his mouth and swirled around his own. The blonde's arms wrapped around Fanboy's waist, dragging him closer until their bodies were pressed together.

Fanboy spread his legs apart in order to not be scrunched up in a ball as Boog pressed up against him. That just turned out to be a horrible mistake, now that their hips were grinding together. A strange feeling traveled down Fanboy's spine and he gasped at the feeling of Boog's girth press against his own, and a few more tears leaked down his face depressingly. Boog sighed deeply into the kiss, his eyes closed; he almost seemed to be enjoying the kiss as he nibbled Fanboy's bottom lip.

Fanboy slowly pulled out of the kiss, noticing the saliva connecting their lower lips and tried frantically to scoot away from the other, but Boog's hands held him in place, so Fanboy was vulnerable. As Boog tried to kiss his lips again, Fanboy turned his head away, muttering out a small, "N-no…" Boog ignored him and instead kissed the side of Fanboy's face, working his way down to his slim neck. "N-No!" Fanboy choked out a bit more forcefully, his heart beating uncontrollably. "B-Boog… Stop it!" He moved a hand to the side of Boog's face and gasped as the older male bit into his neck. "Ahh-AAH!" Fanboy moaned, "Boog…Ngh…" He began to pant lightly at the feeling of Boog's odd actions.

Boog's hand once again traveled up Fanboy's legs, but this time not stopping at the thigh. Fanboy gasped in shock as Boog started touching his private area. It…felt so weird…

Fanboy wanted to scream, but it seemed to be caught in his throat. He began squirming his hips helplessly as Boog motioned against them. Boog squeezed Fanboy's significantly small length gently through the fabric of his costume before rubbing at a much faster pace, causing the younger male to buck his hips. "Ah…AHHH!"

This… This was not supposed to happen. Fanboy began to gasp heavily and moan and Boog sped up his actions, his hand almost a blur. "Ohh-OHH! N-No…ooohh-OOOH! BooGAAAH!" Fanboy closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as Boog manipulated his sensitive area. A strange feeling was starting to consume him. It crept down his spine and to his member. "N-NO! Don't touch me there!" Fanboy whimpered, finally finding his voice. Sweat trickled down the young male's face, along with a few more tears.

Boog glanced at the panting terrified hero, but didn't cease violating the younger male, "Why not? Don't you like it?" He whispered, moving his hand about downward to softly grip the boy's sex organs. Fanboy shifted his hips at the strange feeling.

Fanboy shook his head, his face a bright red. "N-No. I hate it. It-it feels so weird…" He choked out, tears streaming down his face. He finally managed to wriggle his way out of Boog's tight grip, and scooted as far away as he could from the dominating male. He shuddered, still feeling the touch of friction-created heat of Boog's hands teasingly rubbing against his private areas. He bit his lip quietly and closed his legs together tightly, preventing Boog from getting between them. "Y-You can't do that to me! It's so inappropriate! You're going to be in so much trouble!"

"That's why you aren't going to tell anyone about it," Boog said, wagging a finger in Fanboy's cherry-red and terrified face. "This whole thing is just between you and me. Got it?"

Fanboy didn't answer and Boog narrowed his eyes. "Remember, YOU were the one who wanted to sleep in here. You're the one who decided to sleep next to me. It's our little secret, got it?"

Fanboy trembled and bit his bottom lip in fear. "Y-Yes," He whimpered, fearing what the older male would do to him if anyone found out. "I-I understand."

Boog nodded in approval. "Good boy," He said.

Fanboy slept on Lenny's side of the closet for the rest of the night.

The next few weeks after the horrifying incident between the two males, were horrible for Fanboy. He no longer showed enthusiasm and much more hesitance while entering the Frosty Mart. Chum Chum wondered about his friend, wondered what had gotten into him. As promised, Fanboy told nobody about what had happened between him and Boog. Out of fear of what Boog what do to him, Fanboy remained silent.

Whenever Fanboy entered the Frosty mart, Boog would create an excuse to Chum Chum, and take Fanboy to a locked room in the back of the store. Fanboy would only whimper softly as Boog cuddled the boy's head to his chest, whispering that he loved him, rocking his hips against the other's, touching him. Fanboy felt so sick to his stomach whenever Boog would force his tongue down the younger male's throat or whenever he would rub against his private areas.

Sometimes, if Boog rubbed hard and long enough, a strange strong, weird feeling would come over Fanboy, and he'd squirt out a white fluid from his special area. Boog told him not to worry, that it was normal. Fanboy was too scared to do anything about it, too scared to fight back, or even to tell anyone about it.

Every day, this transpired. Fanboy became more and more sullen. Lenny didn't understand why Fanboy was like this. He had been falling asleep every time Boog took Fanboy to a locked room to violate him.

But Lenny did in fact become suspicious and confronted Fanboy about it. Fanboy stared numbly at his shoes and said nothing.

"Answer me, what is Boog doing to you?" Lenny snapped, gripping the boy's shoulders, causing him to flinch. "This is serious! Tell me the truth now!" Fanboy wriggled away from the man and scrunched himself up into a corner.

His eyes became glazed over with tears and he whispered, "Don't touch me." He hated that feeling of flesh against flesh now. He wouldn't let anything or anyone come into contact with him. He didn't trust it!

Lenny's eyes flew open and the realization hit him. "Oh…Fanboy," he whispered. "Did Boog touch you?"

Fanboy burst out sobbing and Lenny immediately embraced him. He whispered soothing words to the boy and stroked his back. "It's alright Fanboy. He's never going to touch you again." He soothed. Mixed feeling filled up inside of him for the young child and he pulled back a moment to look at his face, and he looked terrified.

"We're calling the police. They'll take Boog to jail, and then you'll be safe," he assured the boy. "He'll never hurt you again."

And he never did.


End file.
